Fairy Tail's Titan slayer
by wheafel
Summary: Long ago the Titan of Chaos and the Titan of Order had a war on Earth land. Now there is a Titan slayer, he is the son of Chaos and he came to Earth land to deal with some business. How is Fairy Tail connected with him? How strong is this Titan slayer? What will happen to the world? (This is my first fanfic!)


**Hello everyone this is my first story so I hope you like it. English is not my first language so please excuse my grammar to some extent. If it is becoming a real bother just pm if you want to help me by reading and adjusting before I upload the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL.**

**The day people started counting:**

**January 1 X001**

The war has come to a pause. Nobody knew why or how but the land was silent, the earthquakes have stopped, the animals came out of hiding and nature was growing in rapid speed. Trees were growing everywhere and FAST. In only 3 minutes giant forests were grown out of the ground all over the world. Every human realized that the entire planet was restored to before the war started. But everybody also knew it wasn't over, no it was far from over. One day the war would start again and when that day came they knew the planet would not survive it. Bright days came ahead but a dark future would arise. The people started counting to the next war. It was the first day of the first year that planet earth was alive again.

**100 years ago**

It was a happy time to be alive that is what everybody thought. The land was beautiful and the sky was clear blue, flowers and forest waved slowly in the warm wind and animals were roaming the land happily. But they were so terribly wrong. The humans did not expect this to happen. They were not prepared for the destruction that was about the come. "What happened"? You may wonder. Well I will tell you that now. The Titans came. The Titans are a family of giant beast as big as the tower of heaven with an incredible power that could easily overpower anything.

To be exact there were only 2 Titans on earth land. The Titan of Chaos and the Titan of Order roamed the earth together as brothers. At first they were at peace with the humans and other creatures that roamed the land but they got in an argument with each other about who should rule the world. The two brothers Chaos and Order were having a fierce battle between each other for 50 years. The land and its live were getting destroyed by the Titans when it was caught in the crossfire. Only a few thousand humans and animals survived and they tried to hide as best as possible.

The Titans were equally strong as each other but they kept fighting for the planet they almost destroyed. After a 50 year war the Titan of Order won. Chaos was exhausted and needed to retreat. Because he lost he wasn't allowed on earth land anymore so he went to a different realm, but before he went he swore to his live that he would come back and destroy him.

When Chaos entered the new realm he noticed that there were dragons flying around. Chaos was able to feel the power that the dragons were leaking out of them and at that moment he had an idea on how he could defeat Order. He went to the dragon king and killed him in one hit on his head. He declared that he was the new king and that every dragon has to obey him or get killed while standing on the dead dragon king. Then a dragon came up to him. The dragon was covered with dark, red scales with some beige at his belly. He had big scars on his body were easily noticeable; he also had large bony wings. Chaos noticed his power was way higher than the other dragons and asked for his name.

"My name is Igneel; I am the son of the old dragon king." Igneel said.

"Your power is a lot higher than any of the other dragons, how is that possible?" Chaos said to the big red dragon.

"Thank you, I have been training a lot since I was born" Igneel said with his tail between his legs. Igneel was really scared of the big Titan. He wanted to protect his kingdom that his father would have left him when the old dragon passed away, but it got conquered by the Titan of Chaos. He had to obey him or he would get smashed like his father did.

"Good!" Chaos said, "You will now be the commander of the army!"

"What!" Igneel said, "Why do you need an army?"

"I need to kill my brother so I can rule over Earth land." Chaos said with a shrug.

"What the fuck is that for reason, can't you just smash? " Igneel said growling at the big men.

"He is my brother; he is as powerful as I am so shut up and gather as many dragons as you can for the war." Chaos shouted at the red dragon.

"Yes my lord." Igneel said with his head down to the ground.

**Meanwhile in Earth land!**

"So he is going to make an army of dragons" Order said to his spy.

"Yes my lord, the dragons are extremely powerful and we would not stand a chance against them." The spy said standing on his knees bowing to the almighty Titan.

"Hm, I think you're right!" Order said. "I want you to collect 100 men and 100 woman so I can train them very powerful magic."

"But sir, humans can't use magic!" The spy said with worry in his eyes.

"That is not a problem; I can let a human body absorb a lacrima that would make him be able to use magic." Order said.

**4 years later in Earth land!**

The training of the humans has been going well. 200 humans all around the world were gathered and trained by the Titan of Order. The name of the Titan was very deceiving, everybody thought he was good and nice but they were wrong. He is just as cruel as his brother Chaos. He killed humans without any mercy who would stand in his way and forced everybody to work extremely hard.

The humans that were trained all became very powerful. They used it mainly for defending their village against monsters and bandits. Other humans looked up to them; everybody loved them for defending their home. People started calling the humans with the very powerful magic 'Gods'.

After 4 years of training the Gods were done. Order trained the Gods to their limit. They couldn't get any stronger now and that made him a little bit angry. But he accepted it and prepared for the attack that his spy told him would come the next day.

**Next day in the dragon realm!**

"It is time everyone!" Chaos said with a loud roar. 200 very powerful dragons around him cheered.

"It is time to destroy the enemy, it is time to kill my brother and conquer Earth land!" He roared again. "Those pathetic humans called 'Gods' are nothing compared to us; we can easily annihilate them." Chaos said and the dragons cheered again. The dragons have been training for four years now and they can't wait to use the new power in an actual fight.

"I will open the portal now and we shall march to battle."

Chaos opened the portal and all dragons walked through.

When they came into Earth land they were in a big clearing surrounded by trees. At the other end of the clearing they saw the 'Gods' and the mighty Titan of Order.

"Igneel, you will take command of the dragons and destroy those peasants; I will take care of my brother." Chaos said to his second in command.

Then everything started, the dragons went up in the air and charged at the humans. The Gods used their flight magic to also go in the air and attacked the dragon's. The humans were a little bit scared of the size of the dragons, but they had confidence in their power that the humans would win. It was a big and long war. After 3 days of fighting at the clearing each side retreaded to a different part of the world to regenerate. The war went on for 46 years. Many dragons and humans died but the Titans still stood strong.

On the last day of the war that people never thought would end the Titans clashed again. There were only 23 dragons and 16 Gods left in the war but they were all too tired to fight today.

"It is time to end this war!" Chaos shouted to his brother while swinging his gigantic axe in the shield of Order to knock him back.

Chaos began charging a magic ball with a mixture of red, yellow, black and dark blue.

Order instantly knew what was happening. "You can't use that spell! You will drain so much power that I can kill you with ease."

"We have to end this war or the planet won't survive it." Chaos said with determination in his eyes that this would work. "This will be the last day of the war."

"Alright then" Order nodded to his brother and began charging the same spell but with light blue, green, white and purple colors. "This spell will determine who is the strongest of us two."

When the magic was charged for each Titan they send out a beam of their colors. When the beams clashed it created a heavy force on the earth but not an explosion. After a few hours they still stood there with the beams clashing together; No progress for ether Titan was made expect that they had drained a lot of their power. Then suddenly the beams split in halve (horizontally). The top side beam from Chaos overpowered the beam from Order, but the lower side was overpowered by Order.

When each beam of colors hit the Titan there was a blinding flash of light. It took a while for the light to disappear but when it did the Titans were also gone. Instead of the gigantic Titans there were 2 humans. They looked almost identical but Chaos has red hair and Order has dark blue hair. The brothers knew they had used too much of their magic. They had too little magic in them to sustain the large bodies. Even the Gods and dragons were able to kill them now so they decided to run. Each went separate ways to go into hiding and regain their magic.

The world they fought on had absorbed a lot of the power the Titans used. With the magic the world started to grow again to the way it was 100 years ago. The dragons went back to the dragon realm and the gods just roamed the land. The humans were happy the war was over. That day was the day people had hope again for their future. But how long was it going to last, they knew that the Titans would come back one day and when that day comes, the world will be destroyed.

**X791 Dragon realm!**

"It is time my son." Chaos said to his 17 year old boy. "Your training is complete; you are now a real Titan slayer."

"Thank you father" The boy said.

"Your first mission will be to kill Acnologia for disobeying my orders and killing other dragons." Chaos told his son. "Did you create the seals on your body?"

"Yes father, I have created 35 seals to suppress my power."

"That is quite a lot, even two of those seals can fully cancel the power of a wizard saint; you have 35 seals and can still use magic?"

"Yes father, with the seals on I am as strong as an S class wizard."

"Good! Remember that you can't put the seals back on when you remove them so only do when absolutely necessary." Chaos said with worry to his son. "Also there is someone who I would like you to meet in Earth land. His name is Natsu and he is the son of Igneel and your cousin. He is currently in a guild called Fairy Tail."

"Yes father, I will go to Earth land now."

"Goodbye my son."

**This is it for now. I have no idea if this is any good or not but I hope you like it :). **

**I need a name for the Titan Slayer, so if anybody got a good name for him place it in the comments :). Also I will have to describe how the Titan Slayer looks like so anybody any suggestions? **


End file.
